villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hans Glaub
Dr. Carl Mortner (also known as Hans Glaub) is a major antagonist of the 1985 James Bond film A View To A Kill. He is the head scientist (and adoptive father) of Max Zorin of Zorin Industries. He was portrayed by the late Willoughby Gray. History Glaub was a former Nazi scientist who served during World War II and used to perform steroid experiments on pregnant women in order to create a race of gifted super people. Though most of the pregnancies failed, the surviving babies born from his work turned out to be brilliant but psychopathic. One of the children happens to be Zorin, who was taken in and raised by Glaub after his family died. After the war, Glaub fled with Zorin to the USSR, where they find employment in the KGB, where Glaub (changing his name to Carl Mortner) spent several years making steroids for their athletes. In the film's events, Glaub continued his studies and organizes a doping program for Zorin's thoroughbred race horses, allowing Zorin to win horse races with ease by activating illegal horse steroids by means of implanted microchips; since the drugs are 'administered' during the race, they do not show up on blood tests taken beforehand, since the dose is dissolved into the system within a minute before tests can be taken afterwards. When the KGB learns about Zorin's activities that are considered to be unwelcome, Glaub and Zorin sever their ties with the KGB. Later on, Glaub aids Zorin and Scarpine into destroying Silicon Valley that would grant them the main monopoly over microchip manufacture, but this was foiled by Bond and May Day (who sacrifices herself to save Silicon Valley in retaliation for Zorin's betrayal against her). After Bond sends Zorin to fall to his death in the San Francisco Bay, Glaub angrily attempts to kill Bond with a lit dynamite in revenge, but both he and Scarpine die by the explosion when Bond chops off the rope holding Zorin's blimp. Gallery MaxZorin&Mortner.png|Zorin and Glaub watch as they await the destruction of Silicon Valley Max Zorin 13.png|Zorin and Glaub are horrified when May Day sacrifices herself to foil their scheme in retaliation for their betrayal against her CryingForMax.png|Glaub is horrified to see Bond sending Zorin falling to his death in the bay GlaubBentForRevenge.png|Glaub is now bitter for revenge against Bond for killing Zorin GlaubWithDynamite.png|Glaub about to throw a lit dynamite to kill Bond to avenge Zorin's death GlaubDeath.png|Glaub and Scrapine being incinerated by the explosion after Bond cuts the blimp's mooring rope Trivia *Glaub is responsible for the events of the film because if it were not for his experiments, Zorin never would have been created and the story never would have happened. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Totalitarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Protective Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Polluters Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Thriller Film Villains